Anakin's Destiny
by AnnieCat
Summary: Anakin is shown his future in dreams but attempts to change it go wrong in other ways due to a terrible misunderstanding. Is it too late to finally make things right? 1st fic I ever wrote, a bit campy and Disneyesque at times. Honest critiques welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Part I

It was late at night, and the lights of Coruscant and penetrated the draperies alongthe windows in Padme's bedroom of her penthouse. Lying next to her,cuddled close was her husband, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. She was having trouble falling asleep, so she turned away from the windows and rolled over. She came face to face with Anakin who was sound asleep. She couldn't help but think again how beautiful he was. She gently rubbed his eyelashes and ran her fingers through some of his blond curls. She loved him so much, she was so lucky despite all the worries she had about the Jedi or the Senate finding out about them. She was so glad he was sleeping soundly, he'd been bothered by nightmares lately. Nightmares of her-  
dying in childbirth. They bothered him much because his dreams were not ordinary dreams, theytended to come true, like the one of his mother. He was terrified by them, and she had to admit they concerned her too.

As she lay silently staring at him, he suddenly stirred, rolled his head back and opened his eyes. He saw her staring at him and jumped back. He sat straight up and started panting, hard like a dog after running in the summer heat. He kept it up, harder and harder, until he started shaking.

She tried to comfort him by putting her arm around him, but he was still in another place. A place he surely did not want to be.

"What is it, darling?" She asked,her voice shaking. It took him a few moments to respond.

"A nightmare." He finally confessed.

Padme looked down at her blanket covering her growing stomach. She knew it. She didn't want to hear it.He'd dreamed she was dying again, and she didn't want to hear it. She spoke quietly, asking him: "was it the same as the others, about me?" She turned to look at him.

He shook his head. "No. Not this time."

"Then what?"

"I'm...not sure. But it was terrible. I was feeling so much pain. And I couldn't breathe. I was literally suffocating.. I couldn't gasp a breath to save my life.. and I couldn't  
move..."

"Oh that's terrible!"

"I was lying there and couldn't move, and then.."

He stared straight ahead, and she could feel his heart rate increase.

"then what?"

"Somebody was trying to cover my face up.. I think they were trying to trap me insidesomething metal..I could see it coming toward me but I couldn't stop it. I wanted toscream but then it was too late..it took over my whole face, my whole head.."

She just looked at him. "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it's not you. Maybe, whatever this is that's going to happen to me will save you. Or maybe we both suffer. I don't know!" He grabbed his head in both hands, and a tear streamed down his cheek. "It was the most frightened I've ever been in my life. It has to mean something terrible. I have to find out what it is and stop it"

She didn't know what to say. "You are a powerful Jedi. The force will guide you"

"I hope so. But I fear I will choose the wrong destiny, and it will destroy us"

"Don't say that" she begged, hugging him tight. They could feel each other's heartbeat, and suddenly, a baby kick. The leaned back and looked at her stomach then at each other,and smiled. As long as they had this baby, it would be all right, it had to be.

But this dream of his own doom would not stop haunting him. He got up, breathed a heavy sigh,and went to the window and stared out as he so often did. He closed his hands behind his back and tried to look at the stars,but there were too many lights on in the city. Padme soon joined him by his side, and the two of them stood there quietly trying to find a bright star among all the darkness and glare of a million lights, trying to relax and drift away.

Whatever was to be their fate, they would have to face it now or suffer later. Somehow, they had to discover it, before it was too late for them both...

Anakin had a hard time getting back to sleep. He could not erase the horrible, dreadful memory from the dream of not being able to breathe. The dreams of Padme dying had been replaced by this one, what did it mean? Were they in the same story, or something else? Would one make the other go away, or were they both doomed?

As the first rays of sunlight began to streak in the windows, overtaking the lights of the city, he got up and returned to the Jedi Temple. No one knew he had not slept there. He went to speak with Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda, I have told you before of my dreams"

"Told me, you have. The one of someone dying, we discussed."

"Yes. Now I have another. This one is myself, and I am unable to breathe. My body is disabled, and I am being trapped inside something dark that covers my face. I don't know if I'm dying. But it feels worse than dying, living that way."

"Mmm, strange, this is."

"What could it mean? You have to help me, you have to stop it. I am..."

"Afraid? Fear, I have always sensed in you. Let go if it you must"

"But how, Master? Help me"

"Search your feelings, you must"

Anakin turned away so Yoda would not see him rolling his eyes and squeezing his fists in frustration. A lot of help that was!

He walked further through the Jedi Temple until he passed Master Mace Windu. They discussed his mission to spy on the Chancellor. He felt like a double agent,  
being used by both the Chancellor and the council! He did realize his importance,and how him being in the middle of this could make a big difference, one way or  
the other. Was that what his dream meant, that the stress of this was suffocating him? No, it was more than that. It was all too real.

He went directly to meet with the Chancellor, and his Jedi feelings began to sense things he didn't want to feel. The things he spoke of, the way he was acting,  
he knew the ways of the dark side! What did this mean, and how did it connect with his dreams?

That night, he was sleeping in Padme's bed again, when he sat straight up in bed in complete terror, gasping for breath, his body covered in sweat.

"Another dream?" She said painfully.

"Yes. It was. I think I know something more now. This thing that is happening to me, not being able to breathe, being trapped, the metal on my face, it has to do  
with the Chancellor! I know it does! "

"The Chancellor?" She said, almost giggling.

Anakin stared harshly at her. "Don't laugh at me. My feelings are not to be dismissed lightly. Our lives depend on this."

"I'm sorry my love. But the Chancellor, he's such a kindly, scholarly old fellow. What harm could he do?"

"You might be suprised. Maybe you, maybe we, have all been surprised already."

She had no comment other than a loving hug. He returned it. He had to save her, and in doing so he might just save himself from the other nightmare.

He stared out into the dark room. She turned and went back to sleep. He tried, and failed, and returned to the Temple. There was much to discover.

Again he sought audience with Master Yoda.

"I must know, Master, these dreams, a Jedi's dreams, are they visions of things that will happen, or that may happen?"

"Clouded, the future is, difficult to see"

Yoda must have sensed Anakin's frustration at this. "You must not let your haste and fear control you, or surely worse your fate will be"

"But I have to do something, I have to do it, now... before it's too late...": He turned to walk away. Yoda shook his head. Anakin wondered if he should tell Yoda, or Obi Wan, or Windu, about his suspicions. No, he would wait, until they were confirmed to his satisfaction.

This did not take long. After another visit to the Chancellor at his own request, and at the approval of the Jedi council, he was more convinced than ever. Palpatine was a SITH LORD! The one the Jedi had been looking for! How could the Jedi have been so blind, not only in their eyes, but their minds, their feelings, the force! Palpatine must be very strong with the dark side if he could confuse so many great Jedi. And now here he was, only he knew, who would believe him? Padme all but laughed off his suggestion the Chancellor was guilty of anything. How could she, and the entire Senate, be so foolish?

He stood by the window and just stared at the city, the cars, the buildings, she foggy sky. What if he was the only one who knew the truth? What if the Chancellor was even responsible for the entire war? Could he be so devious? Could everyone be so fooled? No, surely he must be wrong. But his feelings told him otherwise. He would not let them be clouded by fear, or anything.This was too important. Then a sudden chill struck his body- he thought the Chancellor was using him for a reason.

Just then, as Anakin sat frozen in fear and thought, Obi Wan strode by. "Anakin!" He said. Anakin turned around. "I sense much confusion in you." Anakin could not look him in the eye. Obi Wan sensed he was right. "What is it? Tell me, my friend." He put his hand on Anakin's shoulder, and together they walked away. They left the Jedi Temple and went to a quiet eatery in the city. Sitting in a dark corner, Obi Wan asked him openly what was troubling him.

"Obi Wan, you must not speak of this to anyone. ANYONE, even the council. Obi Wan's eyes widened, and he didn't answer. Anakin took this as a no. "You must promise. I must tell someone. Please. Give me a chance" Finally, he nodded. Anakin gave a heavy sigh, and began. "I think the Chancellor..." he glanced around the eatery once more to make sure no one was looking at them or listening in. Then he moved his face closer to his friend's and spoke in a loud whisper. "Obi Wan,Palpatine is a Sith Lord" Obi Wan looked stunned. He almost yelled out, but thought better of it. He just stared at Anakin and mouthed the words back to him. Anakin seriously shook his head yes.He quietly explained the things that had transpired between him and Palpatine. "Search your feelings, Obi Wan, you will know it to be true"

Obi wan put his hand on his chin, rubbed his beard. His eyes glazed over, looking down, then looked up to meet Anakin's eyes directly. "Anakin, you could be right. I sense something stronger in this, something that puts you in danger." Anakin's heart pounded. He remembered his nightmares, but did not speak of them to Obi Wan. Not yet.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his face ghostly pale.

Obi Wan leaned across the table. "Anakin, search YOUR feelings. You say he's a Sith Lord? He had you kill Dooku, Dooku was his apprentice. You know the legend as well as I, Anakin. Only 2 Sith Lords can there be. Dooku is dead. He is looking for a new apprentice. He wants you!"

Anakin's face looked stunned and frozen. He knew his dreams of not being able to breathe were connected to the Chancellor. This was headed somewhere he didn't like. Surely whatever made him lose his breath, whatever made his face encased in metal, had to do with the Chancellor and his plans. He would not let it happen! But wait, he told him he could stop people from dying, and he needed that to save Padme and the baby. Or was it only a trick? He tried to search his feelings, but they always led him back down the same path- doom. No matter what he did he knew it would be wrong. He got up and stormed out of the eatery, Obi Wan close behind. "Do not do anything foolish, Anakin. Talk to me first. You can trust me" He was so confused. Visions swarmed in his mind, Padme, their baby, himself gasping for breath. The Chancellor. Obi Wan. He ran down the busy street, pressed his head against a sturdy wall, pounded it with his flesh fist, and cried.

Then he went straight to Padme's apartment. She wasn't there. He was frantic, running from room to room, then to the balcony. She sat there, crying, as he had been. He held her tight, and their faces met so close together that their tears streaked down each other's faces.

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

That night in Padme's bed, the worst dreams and visions were yet to come. Sound asleep, they crept into his mind until he felt them in his body. The pain in his chest, the pain of his arms, and legs, or was the pain that they were, gone? It was too horrible to comprehend. Then, the heat, like a fire, staring through the flames, did he see- Obi Wan? Obi Wan was walking away from him, as he lay helpless on the ground surronded by fire. What had led to this? Was this a sign he should not trust Obi Wan? What did it mean? Then, the crushing smothering feeling came again, until even in his sleep he felt the air leaving his chest, he could not get his breath, it was the most pitiful, helpless, suffering feeling he could imagine. And he couldn't escape. And his face being covered by the metal, too late to stop it. Or was it? He sat up in sheer panic. Padme did not stir. He tried not to disturb her. He looked all around the room, waiting for the feeling to fade, but it would not.

Then, out of the darkness, something misty began to materialize. Anakin rubbed his eyes, surely it would vanish.But it did not. He blinked and focused on it again. It came clearer and clearer until he saw without a doubt the image of Qui Gon Jinn! He stared directly at Anakin but did not speak. He motioned for Anakin to rise and follow him. Quietly,he got out of bed without waking Padme and walked toward the blue-glowy figure of Qui Gon. As he reached it, he stuck out his real hand and tried to touch him, but he was transparent. Anakin did not know what to think or what to do. So he just followed Qui Gon. Where they went, he didn't really understand. It was somewhere in the force, no doubt, a place only one so powerful enough to have returned from the netherworld could have reached. In this haze and mystery, he showed Anakin his future, if he continued to follow the path he was on. Anakin now understood the meanings of his dreams! He recoiled in horror as Qui Gon revealed to him his own face, badly burned, being entrapped in a metal mask. Obi standing over Padme as she died! Then, later, a huge spherical object destroying a planet. This creature in black that Anakin was to become, he'd have much power, but no happiness. His power would not be the best thing for anyone in the universe.And at the head of it all was Palpatine, hideously deformed, ruling the galaxy in the most tryannical and evil ways.And you, Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, are now at his side, you are an evil man too. The entire saga played out for him. Was it real? Was it a movie? Was it a dream? He didn't know, but Anakin's true feelings told him it was true, right up until his final moments. He would eventually kill Palpatine, but at what cost to everyone, including himself, over the years? If Palpatine must be killed it should be before all this comes to pass. Right? Oh, he was so confused. Qui Gon would not show him the path he should take now, for it was his destiny to choose. He had only shown him the results of what he was almost about to do.

The next thing Anakin knew, he was sitting in Padme's bed again.He looked to the spot where Qui Gon had been, but he was gone.Was he ever really there? Was it a dream, or a vision, or something more? It was REAL, he could feel that, more meaningful than anything he'd known. He took a deep breath, so relieved he was able to do so after seeing his future! He touched his face, his own face, not a mask, and took count of all his limbs. Yes, still there, well, except that one mechanical arm.He did not want to become that horrific, mechanical monster, he did not want to do the things he had done. He did not want that, and he did not want Padme to die. He did not want to never know his baby. Anakin realized that if Qui Gon had been able to come back, he was indeed powerful and his message was important. He also knew that if he appeared to him that he must feel it urgent to reveal these visions to him. He would not disregard them. Glad as he was these dreams had replaced the ones of Padme's death, these were just as horrifying, and he knew the source must be discovered and stopped before it became grim reality. Or could that be done? He dreamed of his mother dying, and she died. But, he thought, if he had gotten there sooner, he could have saved her. So he had his answer, guilt ridden as he was over his mother and the innocent Sand People children he killed, he knew that these visions could be stopped, IF he were to change destiny in time.He could feel this now. But first, he had to find out why. He knew it was the Chancellor, and that the Chancellor was a Sith Lord. Now all had been revealed, and the path was his to follow. He must choose wisely.

He had decided to go and confront the Chancellor. Palpatine. Or was that, Lord Sidious?

It was sunrise when Anakin left Padme in her bed. He thought about telling her, but knowing what she had said about the Chancellor being such a kindly old man made him realize she'd been in politics too long to see through his facade.Nothing he could say would convince her, he'd have to show her. He'd have to show them all. He dressed in his black Jedi outfit, his long black robe flowing behind him. He held his unignited blue lightsaber in his black gloved mechanical hand, and headed back to the Jedi Temple. When he got there, he couldn't decide what to do, who to tell, how to act. He thought of telling Master Yoda, but Yoda always seemed to be against all his ideas. He wanted to tell Master Windu, he knew telling him what he knew of Palpatine would finally gain his trust, something he had long desired but not achieved. Then he remembered his conversation with Obi Wan the day before, and how he told him not to do anything crazy, and to always trust him. Yes, Obi Wan, his best friend, his big brother, he could trust him. Or could he? Flashes of the visions he'd seen the night before illuminated in his mind. He remembered seeing, as if through his own eyes, Obi Wan walking away, carrying both his and his own lightsaber, as he lay burning on the ground. Then there was the vision of Padme dying, and Obi Wan standing over her. What does this mean? If he was trying to destroy him, then coddling his wife, could he be trusted? But wait, these were only the visions of things that would no longer occur if he took action now. He still felt, because of these, that he could not trust Obi Wan. He would not tell him, or anyone. He would have to go after the Chancellor alone.

Anakin arrived to meet the Chancellor as usual. Very usual. The last thing he wanted was for Palpatine to sense his true intentions. He was too good at that. So when he met him, he let on like he was still his friend, possibly about to become his new apprentice. It took all his power and knowledge of the force to attempt to shadow his mind from Lord Sidious. Palpatine revealed more secrets of the dark side to him, trying to entice him to join him. He played along, never accusing him of being a Sith Lord, never showing any aggression. He knew he had succeeded when Palpatine got on his communcator and told the clones to obey Anakin Skywalker as they would him. While Anakin had, he thought, hidden his feelings from Palpatine, Obi Wan and Mace Windu had done no such thing. Palpatine sensed them plotting against them.

Over at the Jedi temple, Obi Wan revealed to Windu his and Anakin's conversation, and suspicions about him being a Sith Lord. "A Sith Lord? The Chancellor? Hide in plain sight, how could we have been so fooled?" Windu exclaimed, holding his head in his hands. "Yes, Master Kenobi, it all makes sense now. We must go and confront him NOW. The Jedi order will take control of the Senate to achieve a peaceful transition."

"What about Anakin?" Obi Wan asked.

"Go to his quarters, and tell him what I have told you"

"Yes, my master." Obi Wan went to find Anakin, but he was gone. Panicked, he ran after Windu, but he too was already gone. Yoda was also not around, having gone to the aid of his Wookie friends. Obi Wan feared the worst, that Anakin would try to face Lord Sidious alone. He feared not that Anakin would be killed, but that he would be tricked into joining him. Anakin was too close to the dark side, he could be used, and Obi Wan didn't want that to happen. He headed straight after Windu, hoping at least together they had a chance to save Anakin and stop the Chancellor, I mean, Lord Sidious. Windu and Kenobi were strong, and determined that together they could destroy whatever lay in their way. Kenobi had just destroyed General Grievous, after all. He was prepared to help Windu and Anakin stop Sidious. Hopefully, Anakin would be on their side. But he worried.

Anakin was still with Sidious. He felt the power of the dark side as he spoke, and that power felt so tempting. He wanted it. If he had it, he could fear nothing. But no, it was wrong, the Sith way is not the right way.Remember the visions- this evil man must be stopped. When he felt the time was right, Anakin ignited his blue lightsaber, pinning Palpatine between the open window, and his weapon. Seeing it, or sensing it, he turned around. "Anakin, are you going to kill me?" "I certainly would like to" "Good, gooood! I can feel your anger, and it makes you STRONG! Which is why I have chosen you as my new apprentice. Join me, we will save your wife, we will have ultimate power!" Anakin stared at him, almost believing him. The stories of life and death, were they true, or only to use him with? What of the visions Qui Gon had showed him? After a deep inner struggle, Anakin's mind was made up. He decided to strike Palpatine down. But it wasn't going to be so easy. With a hiss, Palpatine turned around and blocked Anakin's blow with his own red lightsaber. Anakin pushed forward, pinning Palpatine half to the ground beside the window.

"I will not let you take me! I will not let you encase my face and body in black metal and make me your slave!" Anakin screamed.

Palpatine laughed wickedly. "What is this you have forseen, my young apprentice?"

"You are a Sith Lord! I am a Jedi Knight, I cannot allow you to succeed with your plans"

"No, no, no, no! It is YOU who will not succeed, unless you join me!"

"I'll never join you!" Anakin screamed, "I cannot believe I almost lost everything because of YOU!" His anger and determination grew. Palpatine made an effort to rise and get his moves going on Anakin, but the younger man was too strong and full of rage. Stepping on Palpatine's stomach, using a force push with his left hand and his lightsaber in his right, he struck hard and disarmed Palpatine! When he did, the window cracked, and air blew in over them both. It was hard to keep from being sucked out. Palpatine's red lightsaber vanished in the wind. He looked up at Anakin, trying to play him. "Go ahead, strike me down! I am unarmed. Strike me down with all your anger and your journey to the dark side will be complete! Each moment you make yourself more and more my slave! It is your destiny!" Anakin froze for a moment in contemplation but did not let up on his suppression of his opponent. Sidious, hiis eyes now an evil Sith yellow, and aimed his hands to strike force lightning at the young Jedi. But he was distracted by a sound from the doorway. Windu and Kenobi had just entered, and witnessing the scene from where they stood, yelled out, "ANAKIN, NO!"

The break in the window had become larger, and Anakin's black robe and golden hair were billowing around in the wind as he stood firmly over Lord Sidious. He did not move one bit from his position of dominance despite the calls of his mentors Kenobi and Windu in the doorway. He glanced at them briefly but quickly kept his eyes back on Sidious. Sidious put on his most moanful, pitiful old man face, so different from the Sith eyed monster who was about to strike with force lightning a few moments before. "Help me, Jedi friends, this uncontrollable boy you have wrought is trying to kill me!" He seemed so sincere. Obi Wan Kenobi remembered his discussion with Anakin, and having searched his own feelings, and investigated things that were not right, he truly believed Palpatine to be a Sith Lord. But was there proof?Maybe Anakin was just paranoid, or his feelings had served him wrong. Perhaps he was the power hungry madman, using this gentle old fellow to set up his own plans? But no, Obi Wan knew Anakin better than that. He was going to come to his aid. "Don't listen to him, Obi Wan.He's a Sith Lord, the one we've been looking for! He has killed millions and destroyed much, all over the galaxy. He is responsible for both sides of this war! He has played everyone for idiots!" Palpatine whimpered like a sick puppy. "Oh, no, this boy is insane!"

Windu stalked across the room and ignited his lightsaber. "Release him, Anakin. Now."

"I will not! You don't know what he was going to do, to me, to all of us!" Anakin screamed over the howling wind. "I am going to finish this once and for all"

"No, it's not the Jedi way!" Windu demanded. "He must stand trial"

Anakin shook his head. "He controls the senate, and the courts! He's too dangerous to be kept alive"

"Young Skywalker, if you make a move toward the Chancellor, I'm afraid I will have to stop you" Windu said, Palpatine grinning a false smile, filled with wicked gloating."I always knew I couldn't trust you. You should never have been trained!" Windu continued. This angered and hurt Anakin. Obi Wan was surprised too, he thought Mace had been convinced that Palpatine was the Sith Lord. But the old man's act had swayed him. Obi Wan was still confused himself.

Anakin and Mace stared at each other, then Anakin moved for Palpatine with his lightsaber. Palpatine, now attempting to play innocent in front of Windu and Kenobi, could not use force lighting on Anakin. He had to depend on Anakin's flawed judgement, or Windu's or Kenobi's misplaced compassion. Obi Wan, searching his feelings again, realized he must side with Anakin if it came to it. Anakin did not want to move his hold on Palpatine long enough to fight Windu, so he had to decide right then and there what to do. He raised his lightsaber and prepared to strike Palpatine. As it came down, his blue blade was blocked by Windu's violet purple one, bringing a smile from Palpatine's face. The 2 lightsabers locked, and Palpatine was able to move, but still cornered. "Master Windu, you are making a terrible mistake. Master Jinn returned to me in a vision and showed me the fate of us all if this Sith Lord gets his way. Do not challenge me" Windu was unimpressed."Master Jinn is dead" "He has come back from the netherworld "That is impossible" "You will find this to be true. For now, do not stop me from what must be done" Anakin glared at him. Windu snarled back "then I will do what I must." "As will I" Anakin stood prepared for the worst. Windu was really going to fight him, he couldn't believe it! He looked over at Obi Wan, who did not move. As Anakin and Windu fought, Palpatine smiled. He stood up and watched with evil glee. Perhaps the winner of this fight would be his apprentice. He had felt Anakin was the strongest, yet weakest, of the Jedi and could be turned easily. But Windu would be a powerful Sith apprentice indeed! This was of interest to him! Anakin was furious. He had the Sith Lord where he wanted until the others walked in, now his plan was ruined and who knows what was to come of all this!

"I don't want to fight you, Master, but you cannot stop me now"Anakin screamed. Windu did not flinch. The fight continued until Mace had Anakin backed up against the open window. Anakin was having a hard time holding his balance against the wind. He had no other choice. He swung hard with his lightsaber and cut through Windu's wrist. He was not expecting this! His lightsaber fell with his hand and he was defeated. Obi Wan was in shock! He ran to Windu's aid. Windu was so angry at Anakin, he was still after him, crawling toward him like a wounded wolf on the ground. With all his strenght, he kicked Anakin's legs. He lost his balance and fell backward out the window! Palpatine was frozen. Was his great plan ruined with the end of this boy? Obi Wan looked out the window, and didn't see his friend.

He bent his head in sadness for his demise, though, somehow, he did not feel his loss in the force. Anakin Skywalker was still alive. He had taken hold of a ledge and pulled himself under an overhang where the others could not see him. Mace was in too much pain and fury to feel the force properly and thought his victim dead. A medical droid was called for to take Windu to the hospital. "Are you all right, Chancellor?" Obi Wan asked. "Yes, thanks to the two of you. That fool Skywalker almost killed me!" Obi Wan searched Palpatine's face for honesty, and found none. Yet, he was still torn. Was he Sith Lord? There seemed no evidence of this other than suspicion. What would he do now?

Just then, with a burst of strength against the air, Anakin used all his Jedi power to spring back upward, grab hold of the window and pull himself back in. He then used the force to draw back his own lightsaber, as well as Windu's. Anakin expected his friend, in whom he had confided about Palpatine, to support him. "Help me, Obi Wan. We must end this now" Obi Wan looked solemly at Anakin. "I don't believe what I'm hearing."Anakin was surprised. "What? Obi Wan, you have no idea. What I told you is the truth" "The truth is a point of view, Anakin." "No, really, it is true, you must help me!" Palpatine shook his head. "Poor, poor misguided boy. Whatever it is that is bothering him, it has clouded his judgement. Take him home and help him, will you, General Kenobi" Obi Wan put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Come along. We'll discuss this later" Palpatine gave a satisfied grin. Anakin flew into a rage. "NO!" he screamed. "I will do what I must. If you are not with me, I can assume you are against me!" He lit up both lightsabers, his in his right hand, Windu's in his left. He stood backdropped against the wind blowing his clothes and hair from behind. His face looked meaner than it ever had. "I"m not going to let those dreams and visions come true!" He turned to Palpatine, and while he was still playing for sympathy from Obi Wan and didn't set up his use for force lightning, was vulnerable as Anakin sliced off both his hands! Now there would be no force lightning to worry about from him! Obi Wan screamed and lit up his saber, which was blocked by Anakin as he still held Windu's at Palpatine's throat. "This man is the terror of the universe!" Anakin screamed. "Nooo!" cried Palpatine! But it was too late. Anakin sliced hard and fast with both lightsabers, cutting the Sith Lord in two. He then turned to Obi Wan with an evil glare and held him at bay with both lightsabers until he saw his intentions.

"Anakin, what have you done?"

"I have saved the galaxy! I have destroyed the Sith and brought balance to the force, don't you see that? I have saved us all!"

Obi Wan did not readily accept this, and Anakin was furious. "Obi Wan, have you turned against me?" His anger was flowing. He remembered what Palpatine had told him before the others arrived. "I am unarmed..strike me down with all your anger and your journey to the darkside will be complete..."

For a moment, this shook him inside. Had he become the very thing he was trying to destroy? Had his rage taken him the wrong way, no matter how good his intentions? While he had surely destroyed the future of the visions he had been shown, was what he had caused now going to be just as bad? Had some of Sidious's dark side crept into his soul? Then suddenly he realized, HE, Anakin Skywalker, had just overthrown the ruler of the galaxy. Before his death, Palpatine,believing Anakin to be his new apprentice, had ordered all the droids and clones to obey him as he would himself. HE now controlled the galaxy. With all his power, and his armies, he could not be stopped. He was so angry at Obi Wan for doubting him after their discussion and all they had been through. He stood in the open window and looked down on the glowing colored lights of his kingdom's capital, Coruscant, and as the wind blew his hair and robe, he raised his fists high into the air. "UNLIMITED POWERRRR!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He then turned to see his old friend's reaction. Obi Wan saw that Anakin's eyes were no longer blue, but glowing Sith yellow.


	3. Chapter 3

Part III

Obi Wan held his lightsaber ready in case Anakin tried to attack him. But he didn't, at least not yet. "You don't understand what just happened here, Obi Wan! I have saved all of us from horrible fates! I am the hero of the galaxy! Now I will rule it the way I want it to be"

"I remain loyal to the democracy of the republic"

"Obi Wan, if Lord Sidious succeeded, there would be no republic! I stopped him, I should be rewarded! Come with me, as my friend, you can rule as my right hand man. You too will have power, I will set you high in my council!"

"I don't believe what I'm hearing. You have changed. You are going down a path I won't follow."

"Why not? Nothing ever got done in the Senate for all the bickering. Now, it can be my way- our way- join me!" He stuck out his hand.

"I'll never join you"

"You don't know the power I now have"

"You are consumed by the dark side!"

"No, I feel the balance of both sides of the force! I am the most powerful force user in the galaxy, more powerful than any Jedi." he took a deep breath and looked around, thinking, remembering."Sidious was right about one thing, the Jedi never fully appreciated my talents and my power. Now I will rise to all the potential I should have had! the Jedi council would not grant me the title of master, now I am the master!!" He shook his fist at Obi Wan, staring with his yellow eyes.Obi Wan did not know if it was wise to make a move. He did not fully understand what had become of Anakin, and what it all meant yet.

Just then, Representative Jar Jar Binks entered the room. "Oh Ani Ani Ani meesa so glad to see you!" Then he looked around and saw the bloody hand of Windu and the ghastly body of Palpatine. "Ohhh Ani what did you do?" Anakin turned his Sith eyes and his clenched fist at Jar Jar in fury. "It had to be done! The Chancellor was evil!" Jar Jar began to gasp for air and hold his throat. "It was all your fault, YOU are the one who granted him emergency powers!" Jar Jar was being forced choked so hard he could only say "M-meesa sorry". Obi Wan stood between him and Jar Jar. "Anakin, release him" "No! Get out of the way, Obi Wan, you do not understand how powerful I now am!" With that, he raised his left flesh hand and and blue force lightning streaked toward Obi Wan! He was so shocked, he was hit by the first blast and fell backward before he could raise his hand to concentrate on deflecting it. Finally he did, and Anakin had to act quickly to stop his lightning in time to reflect it back with his real hand. He thought to himself, this power is cool, but I don't think I'll use it on other force users anymore! Obi Wan again returned the volley, as did Anakin, and finally Obi Wan sent it harmlessly through the wall in order to stop it. But Anakin was not finished with Binks. He glared at him until he quivered in fear. Then Anakin, full of rage and the dark side powers in the room, jolted Binks with force lightning! While he was down, Anakin ignited his lightsaber. "Ooohhhh no meesa goonna die!!" he managed to scream out just before Anakin's lightsaber sent his head flying across the room, landing near Palpatine's body.

Obi Wan stared in disbelief. Whatever vision Anakin had seen in his dreams, could it be any more heinous that what had transpired in this room? Anakin was breathing heavily and staring back at Obi Wan. "This had to be, Obi Wan. Do not question me. It is I to whom you must now answer"

"What about the Senate, the Republic?"

"Oh, you mean the Galactic Empire? It is mine now! Before old Palps died, he told all the clones and droids to obey me as they would him. I RULE!" He again trust his fists skyward.Then he turned to look out the window. On a deck below, he saw Padme arriving! His heart raced madly.What was he going to tell her? He had meant to explain, and now she didn't know about the visions so she might not understand! But she was about to become Empress of the galaxy, he must convince her. Right now he really regretted not confiding everything all along. He looked over at the mutilated bodies of Chancellor Palpatine and Binks and worried what she was going to think. A lump came in his throat, and tears came to his eyes. As they slid down his cheeks, the tender feelings inside him turned his eyes back to their normal deep, intense blue. He turned around and saw her standing in the doorway.

"Tell me what I have just heard is not true. Tell me you did not attack Master Windu and sever his hand" She then looked around the room and saw Palpatine's body and parts in the corner, along with Jar Jar's head. She gasped in horror, and looking like she was going to pass out, fell into Obi Wan's arms just before she hit the ground. He braced her back up to support her hugely pregnant abdomen from hitting the floor. She was not unconscious, but in a daze. She gazed up at Obi Wan through tear filled blurry eyes.

"Obi Wan, tell me what has happened"

Anakin stormed over to her side."Why should Obi Wan tell you? It is I who has saved the galaxy. We no longer have to worry about having to hide. We can now end the war. I have taken supreme power in the galaxy! Together, we will rule as husband and wife, you will be my empress, at my side. Now all you hoped to achieve as Senator will come true beyond your wildest dreams. I did it all for you, my love" He looked so beautiful, so sweet, but she didn't accept what he had done. Surely if she understood his reasons for doing it, she would. He'd have to find a way to explain. "Anakin," she whispered, "what has happened to you? You've changed. I cannot be a part of this"

"But WHY? You always wanted to do good for beings everywhere. As my wife, you will have that power. Don't you see? This is a glorious time of celebration.Hold me" He smiled his most handsome smile and stuck out his flesh hand to her, but she did not take it. "Oh Anakin, what have you done?"

"The Chancellor was a Sith Lord!" He screamed."He was going to do terrible things!" They just glanced sadly at each other, and he realized neither believed him. He felt such sadness and frustration. What was he going to do? Because they never saw his visions, they would never know, or believe, the terror that was to come.

"You don't understand! I had to stop the visions from coming true!" He now regretted not confiding in her the extent of the visions. She knew his original visions and nightmares, of her death, of his being incased in the suit, but not everything. If she had, would she believe, would she understand? Was it too late now?

Obi Wan interjected "By doing something just as bad? Is this your answer? Anakin, you have turned to the dark side!" He bent down and helped Padme up. She was trembling. "Obi Wan," she cried, "take me home, back to Naboo, to have my baby." He put his arm around her, and both of them turned their backs on Anakin as they walked away. He felt his anger grow, he wanted to attack, but he couldn't.There was still love in him, love for Padme, love for the baby, love for Obi Wan. His anger turned to pain, and as he watched them disappear out the door, he leaned back his head, clenched his fists, and screamed "NNNOOOOOOOOO!" Objects in the room imploded as his force powers flew unchecked among them. The remaining glass burst into slivers. But he would not harm them. He held his head in his hands and dropped to his knees. "What have I done?" he spoke, but only he heard. He meant to change things, but not like this. What went wrong? And how could he fix it now? As terrible as it was to lose her approval, to lose her to Obi Wan, if he had saved her life, that was something huge, though it did not work out as he had planned.He knew he would never give up on her. Tears streamed down his still beautiful young face, tears that fell out of blue eyes, not Sith. He was indeed a tragic character after all, just not in the same way he had thought. What was his destiny? He would still have to search his feelings.

He stayed there, unable to move, for what seemed like a long time. Next thing he knew, some droids entered the room. He ordered them to clean up the mess. It was they who informed him that while in the medical area, Master Windu had contracted a rare and deadly germ carried to Coruscant by a being from a strange planet. The germ moved quickly through his body. He went into respiratory failure, and was now unable to breathe without assistance. He was currently being fitted with a life support system he could wear as a suit.

When Windu was finally fitted with the false hand and the suit, he came in search of Anakin. As he approached, Anakin heard him before he saw him, as his new breathing apparatus was making a frightening sound. When Anakin looked up to see what was making this noise, he was shocked and stunned beyond belief. His heart pounded, and he almost collapsed in fear. Windu was wearing EXACTLY the same black suit and mask HE had been encased in in his visions! He had indeed changed the future, and now it was Windu who must endure this fate! He knew that Windu's anger was great and he would try to kill him. So he had to do the only thing he could do, use it in his favor- and get Windu to join him. There was no turning back now. The galaxy was now periled by both Anakin Skywalker AND Darth Vader, side by side in a paradox that would surely shake the foundations of the universe for all time.

Mace's breathing was the only sound in the room. "I've come for you, young Skywalker." He said, extending a black gloved hand. "Look what you've done to me"

"You've always hated me, you were jealous of my power. You tried to hold me back. But now, I am the master" Anakin held up a metal box given to him by one of the droids. "With this, I can control your life support. You will do as I say, or off it goes"

"You lie!"

"Don't try it."

Mace charged at Anakin, and he launced force lightning at him from his left hand. Suddenly, Mace did the same with his left hand! Anakin was shocked. "So you are of the dark side! Were you in on it with the Chancellor, is that why you took up for him? Or did it come from this room, as it did with me?"

Both stood silently. Finally Mace said, "perhaps, there may be some good of this yet, young Skywalker. While you will never gain my trust, we can work together." Under his mask, he was smiling. Anakin was smiling too. Indeed it would occur- the paradox of fate, Anakin Skywalker AND Darth Vader would rule the galaxy. Anakin held the control box up in front of Windu's face. He bowed to one knee and said "I submit myself to your teachings, my Master." Anakin smiled with more satisfaction than he ever had. ALL Jedi would do this before him. He and Mace, uh, Darth Vader, traveled to the Jedi Temple. They informed all the younglings that things had changed, no more fear of attachment, no more giving your life to the order and denying all possessions, and most of all, no more stupid padawan hairstyles! The younglings cheered in unison. "Yes, my master!" Anakin hunted down and demanded the allegence of all the Jedi, save Yoda, who was in hiding, and Obi Wan, who had just run off with his wife.

Anakin was still pondering over what to do with Obi Wan. He did not want to further anger Padme, or hurt anyone, so he left them alone. Or so they thought. He had spy cameras installed in their home on Naboo, in their vehicles, and spy droids following them everywhere. Anakin watched them constantly. What he didn't watch live, he kept as recordings. He knew now that he did indeed save Padme by changing the future, though he had lost her anyway, she was alive. She gave birth to twins, a boy, Luke, with blond hair and blue eyes like him, and Leia, a girl with chestnut hair and brown eyes like Padme.Three years passed, and still he had not known them. They were beautiful. But his heart was broken, because in the spy tapes, he had heard her declare her love for Obi Wan, and that he, their father, would never touch the children, or see them with his own eyes.

Anakin held his head in his hands. His new decree on the lifestyles of the Jedi had meant Obi Wan had the freedom to marry Padme! The betrayal of them both took its toll on him, and he was never truly able to enjoy his power and wealth. He had a huge castle built in Coruscant, tall as the highest building, of glittering gemstones, and with balconies of the most magnificant views of the city and the stars anyone could image. Yet he was lonely. The residence remained bare and sparse. Having been a slave and a Jedi all his life, he knew nothing of possessions, and took no pleasure in them knowing his wife and children would not share them.He would stride down the elegant, empty hallways at night, in his black velvet robes, his black cape trailing behind him, his hands latched behind his back. An imposing and handsome figure, his inner turmoil was one only he could feel. He walked out onto the balcony and stared deeply into the city as the night breeze blew back his golden hair and his black cape. Somewhere out there had to be the answer. He had stopped terrible tragedy from occuring to the galaxy, but because no one but him saw this future, they never believed in it, so they could not appreciate just what he had done.

Anakin turned on his black bootheels and walked rapidly back into the castle. He waved his hand gently to use the force to close them. Then he went to his special room. In a special chamber, the only one in the palace to contain any furniture other than his bed in his room and a meeting table on the ground floor, he went about the only business that made him happy. Or did it really make him sad? It was something he had to do. The room was filled with telescopes, video screens, holocam viewers, pictures, and every possible way to watch over Padme and the children. In a burgundy swivel chair, he would roll from one to the next, looking, drinking it in, be it live or recorded earlier today. He could not get enough of them, the sight of them, their voices, their actions. He was totally obsessed, and a lonely, heartbroken man.He would spend hours, even days doing this. It was hard to find the time to do any of his duties, or enjoy any of his spoils. He only wanted to see his children.

If only she could know what he had done!He had told her of the original dreams and visions, but not the one Qui Gon had showed him.Where was Qui Gon, could he not return again? Was the fact that he hadn't proof that Anakin had not done the correct things? Then come back and TELL me! He had screamed this at the stars a thousand times. He still waited for an answer.

Far away on Dagobah, Yoda hid in his cave, contemplating when the time would be right, and what action would be taken. Unknown to Anakin, Qui Gon had come there too, and told Yoda the secrets of immortality. He also told him to leave Anakin alone, leave Obi Wan alone, the force would work its will in time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Part IV

The Final Episode

Another year had passed. Padme had given birth to another baby, a son by Obi Wan named Kory Kenobi. Obi Wan was so proud. Being a Jedi, he never dreamed he'd have a son of his own! Now he knew this boy would be powerful one day, as he had the genes of a Jedi. Just like Luke and Leia. As the three of them walked together by the beautiful waterfalls of Naboo, they felt something wasn't right. "Padme, do you think we've been too hard on Anakin?" Obi Wan asked, touching her hair gently. Tears came to her eyes. This place so reminded her of Anakin, and their love. "You know as well as I do, he is not the same person. He killed the Chancellor in cold blood, he is evil." Though she had spoken these words, she wasn't sure her heart meant them. There was still something tugging at her, something inside, telling her this was not meant to be. As happy as he was with Padme and the children, he knew that this was not his destiny, it was Anakin's. If what Anakin had said was true about the horrible future he had avoided by changing things, they owed him an apology. Perhaps his anger and frustration at being mistrusted again had led the dark side into him. He had do find out.

"Padme, will you be all right for a few days? I'm going to Dagobah to commune with Master Yoda."

"Yes, my love." She kissed him softly. "You will do what you must." He left that day for Dagobah.

In the dark, foggy cave of Yoda, he communed with Qui Gon as well as Yoda, learning the path to immortality. They were most displeased at the change of Jedi lifestyle, including his being with Padme, and how Mace and Anakin had changed the temple and severely relaxed discipline. What was to become of the Jedi order? If Anakin's visions had come true, Qui Gon told them, there would be no Jedi order.In years, Anakin's son would have broiught it back, but at what cost to millions of beings in those years? Anakin had indeed saved the galaxy Obi Wan asked his masters what he should do, but of course they told him he must choose his own path.

While Anakin and Mace in the Darth Vader suit had not been evil rulers, they were feared as a heavy hand for they did not tolerate being challenged or questioned, and they did not restore the Senate. Therefore, in the eyes of many, they were tyrants. Because of this, a rebellion was beginning to gather. Anakin, too preoccupied with his spy camera room, sent Mace Windu out to investigate one growing on a planet in the Agoosa system. Clad in his intimidating suit, with his breathing mechanism, he was well known and feared throughout the galaxy. He was still handy with his lightsaber, as well as able to shoot force lightning with his left hand. Most who saw him shuddered and trembled, and would not challenge him. However, on this planet, he was surprised to meet a young, agile girl who knew the ways of the force and was a budding Jedi. She was thin but shapely, with a brown complexion and long black braids decorated with flowers. She wore a skimpy tan dress and boots to match. Mace had never seen a girl with such moves, spins, twists, and backflips. And she was not afraid of Mace. She ran right up to him, and ignited her own hot pink lightsaber. He returned by igniting his purple one Anakin had so kindly returned to him. She stared him in his mask. He had never seen anyone so bold. "Who are you, young lady?" He inquired.

"My name is Lylah. Lylah WINDU. Your daughter."

He was taken aback in shock. He had no children, did he? "Search your feelings, father, you will know it to be true!" He did. He looked down and shook his helmeted head. "Yes, you who were so judgemental of the young Jedi, you who were so arrogant, were not without fault. Sixteen years ago, you used my mother's love and abandoned her with me. You should be ashamed. I have spent my life learning the Jedi ways to I could face you for that and all you have done to intimidate freedom in the galaxy. I am not afraid."

"What do you want of me?" He asked. She held her lightsaber in attack position. He didn't want to fight her, but he had to defend himself. He was much bigger and stronger, but Lylah was far too fast and agile. She chased him far, lashing back and forth at him until finally he fell backward into an electrical fence. He screamed and shook as the electrical energy jolted through him. When he fell away from it to the ground, smoke arose from his body. Lylah was crying. "I'm sorry, Father, I did not mean to hurt you." She ran to his side, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Father?" She cried, afraid for him.

"Lylah, you are right, I have been so harsh on others, too judgemental. Perhaps if I had been kinder and more understanding to Anakin, he would not have fallen the way he did. Perhaps if I had not been so stuck in my ways, I might have noticed the truth about the Chancellor. I regret so much. And now it's too late. Lylah, help me take this mask off." She realized it was a life support system, and it was failing. She cried harder. "But you'll die."

"Nothing can stop that now. Get this thing off me, let me look on you with my own eyes." She took off the mask and saw his face. They looked into each other's eyes as his time ran out.

"Father, how can I save you?" She asked.

"You already have, Lylah.I have seen the error of my ways, and I have given up any hold I ever had on the dark side and Sith tendencies. I will now pass on as Jedi. Tell your mother, I am sorry, I love you both." He managed one good kiss for her before he was gone. Lylah lay her head on his chest and cried for the longest time. While she wasn't looking, Qui Gon appeared, and extended his hand to Mace. His spirit rose from the suit, and he was gone, into the aferlife of the good Jedi. The suit collapsed onto the ground as his body was gone.Lylah looked stunned, but, being a Jedi, she could see the spirits, and sense what had happened, and it brought her joy. She stood up and waved as the blue glowy images of her father and Qui Gon vanished. She knew now she must go to Coruscant and devote her life to the Jedi order. It was all she could do to make things right now. And that she did.

Word of the death of Mace Windu/Darth Vader spread rapidly throughout the galaxy. Anakin felt the disturbance in the force, but was not informed untl he witnessed the turmoil in the streets below. The people knew that with his demise, the heavy handed rule of the Empire might be laxed. There were still the clones and droids, and a few desperate recruits, but Anakin Skywalker was going to have to make a stand to keep his position, for things were beginning to unravel. Anakin turned from the balcony from which he had seen the rioting, and returned to his spy room. There he saw Padme and the three children, Luke, Leia and Obi Wan's son Kory. But he did not see Obi Wan. Where was he, and how did this fit in with the disturbance in the force he kept feeling?

Back in the cave in Dagobah, Yoda, Qui Gon, and now Mace had a message for Obi Wan: go to Coruscant, for there the answer will be found.

"But Masters, how will I know?"

Yoda stared at him. "When find it you will, know you will."

"Oh, that helps a lot."

Mace spoke in his newly eternal wisdom. "All will be revealed. Have paitence, Obi Wan. Do not let haste and anger cloud your judgement as they did me, and Anakin. The answers are waiting there for you. I trust you will find them."

Qui Gon ordered him "Go, Obi Wan, for perhaps your most important mission ever as a Jedi. Report back. We will be here if you need us. Trust your feelings."

With that, Obi Wan left for Coruscant.

Anakin Skywalker stood on his highest balcony of his gemstone palace, hands held behind his back, looking down on Coruscant. He sensed his rule slipping away. His suited inforcer was gone, and he was alone.He would meet briefly with important members of his staff, but otherwise kept to himself in his castle, especially the spy room. He noticed that Obi Wan had been missing from Naboo for quite some time now. He wondered what it all meant.

Obi Wan Kenobi returned to the Jedi Temple for the first time in over 4 years. Few of the established Jedi remained there but had spread throughout the galaxy on missions from their 'masters' Mace and Anakin. Lylah had arrived, and was taken as a Padawan by Aayla Secura. She would be a powerful Jedi. Obi Wan searched among the mostly Padawan population, some younglings no more than 10 years old. Two of them saw him, and were excited to recognize him. "Master Kenobi!" They yelled. "It has been a long time." He remembered them, but noticed they no longer wore their hair in padawan style. They explained how Masters Windu and Skywalker had stopped the practice, and Obi Wan commented that at least they had done something right. He didn't agree with much else. The boys followed him around, and he sensed they had a secret to tell him.  
"Master Kenobi, would you please come to our quarters?" He followed.When they arrived, they took him in and shut the door. "We have something to show you.I think it's very important, but we don't know what to do" They opened a drawer, and pulled out an old tunic wrapping something up. They unrolled the fabric to reveal a lightsaber. There was nothing so shocking about that in a Jedi temple, until they ignited it. RED. The color of a SITH lightsaber! Obi Wan looked shocked. "Where did you get this? I must know"

The boys looked at each other sheepishly, each afraid to speak. But Obi Wan convinced them it was important. The older boy spoke: "It was almost 5 years ago now, you know, back when, things, changed..."

"You mean when the Chancellor was killed and Master Skywalker came to power?"

"Yes. We were walking down the street beside the Senate building. We knew we were not supposed to be so far away from the Temple unattended, so we knew we had done wrong." Obi Wan just rolled his eyes. As if that mattererd now! The boy continued. "We heard glass breaking, and screaming- and we looked up to see Master Skywalker fighting with the Chancellor!" Obi Wan's eyes widened. The second boy broke in: "He had a red lightsaber, this one!"

"Who, Anakin?" Obi Wan asked.

"No, the Chancellor! He was using this red lightsaber, and Master Skywalker had his blue one." Obi Wan was stunned! What a revelation! From these boys, he found out the whole story- Palpatine WAS a Sith Lord, and Anakin WAS challenging him to stop him! He dropped his lightsaber before Obi Wan and Mace entered, then he went into his pity act, and they foolishly and blindy fell for it! All the time, Anakin was telling the truth! And since Qui Gon had told him of his visit to Anakin, he knew the visions of the horrific future had been true too, and ANAKIN HAD CHANGED THEM!! But because of his lack of faith, and Padme's, Anakin let the dark side creep in and disturb the mission he was on. Things were better than if Palpatine was in charge, but they were not right yet. But they would be. Obi Wan would see to that.

"We're not gonna get in trouble are we Master Kenobi?" The padawans asked. He patted their shoulders and smiled. "No. You boys have done a great and amazing thing today, something that will change the galaxy. My only regret is that you didn't come forward sooner. Please, don't ever be afraid to confide in me." They said they wouldn't. And it was then, realizing the influnence and friendship he had with padawans, made him realize his place was here, at the Temple, instructing the next generation of Jedi.

Back high in his castle, Anakin spent a restless night. He could sense a disturbance in the force, but was unable to read if it was good or bad, or a little of both. The next day, he became distraught when his spy cams and holos revealed that Padme and the children were not on Naboo! Where were they? He had to know! Just then, one of his droids came in to advise him there was a disturbance in the street below. A rebellion! Someone daring to attack the capitol! He ordered the armies not to fire until he ordered. He went down onto the street himself, his black cape following behind him as he ran. His blue lightsaber was held tight in his hand. He stood in the middle of the road, his droids and clones and soldiers at his back, as the rebels approached. "Emperor, you must listen to our demands, we come in peace!" At these words, he motioned for the armies to hold their fire. In front of the marching rebels was a hooded figure, petite, delicate compared to the others, but its face concealed.

He felt a strange presence, one he had not felt in more than four and a half years. As the mob was within yards of Anakin, they stopped, and the figure dropped its robe. He prepared to strike, until he saw, it was Padme! He was so overcome with emotion at seeing her again, but also with grief she had turned against him and was marching with his enemies, and that they had used her as a human shield. The strongest force user in the galaxy looked faint, as if in a trance, his eyes glazed over, and his legs collapsed from beneath him. He had passed out from the stress and shock of it all. Before anyone could say anything, the mob turned on him, and began kicking him and punching him. Just then, Obi Wan, who had sensed, heard and seen the rucus finally made his way to the scene, and he used his lightsaber to hold off he attackers. He and Padme ran to Anakin's side. He was lying face down in a pool of blood. They rolled him over and saw that he had blood coming out of his mouth and nose. Obi Wan felt his chest, and realized that the attackers had done internal damage. He must be rushed to the emergency medical center at once.

He and Padme comforted each other in the waiting area. But it wasn't as lovers, it was as concerned friends of Anakin. Without words, they realized their life together was over, Padme would return to Coruscant to restart the Senate, and Obi Wan would return to the Jedi temple. Kory would come with his father to be trained as a Jedi, but of course he could see his mother, and half siblings, anytime. This was for the best. But for now, the main concern was Anakin's life. A medical droid came out and told them his lungs were full of blood, and they had been pumped out. He had a few lacerations on his internal organs, but they were easily repaired. He should survive without any permanent damage. Obi Wan and Padme were so relieved, they ran into Anakin's hospital room. They stood over him and wept, and hugged. Just as they did so, he opened his eyes. The machines he was hooked to began to change their readings.

Days went by, and still Anakin did not speak. He was a strong, healthy young man, and he should have healed right up. But he was fading. Obi Wan and Padme came every day, and asked the droids what was going on. About a week later, he told them it did not look good. "His systems are healing and functioning properly. By all rights, he should be improving. But for reasons we can't explain, we're losing him"

"He's DYING?" Obi Won said in surprise.

The droid bent his metal head and stuck out his spindly arms. "He's lost the will to live"

It was as if he was willing himself to die. He didn't seem to respond to anyone in the room, human or droid, even though he appeared wide awake. Finally, he spoke to a medical droid. "I have but one final wish. Before I die, I want to see my children. Just for once, let me look on them with my own eyes. Let me touch them" When the droid told this to Padme, she broke down in the floor and cried. She went to the Jedi Temple where they were staying, and brought them to their father. Obi Wan stayed back out of view. Anakin appeared to be asleep, or unconscious. His face was pale. Padme spoke his name "Anakin" He did not respond. She tried again, a little louder. "Anakin, can you hear me?" His eyes opened, and his head turned toward her. "Yes" The machines in the room changed their readings again as his heart rate and breathing picked up. With a smile on his face, he reached to touch the faces of Luke and Leia, almost five years old, for the first time standing in front of their father. He stared at them intensely. His blue eyes danced back and forth gazing at every part of them. He pulled their little hands to his mouth and kissed them. Tears dripped down his face. Then Padme spoke "Anakin, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I know now about the Chancellor. Obi Wan told me some padawans saw the fight and kept the red lightsaber. We believe you. You were right." Anakin looked up at her with more happiness than he had ever felt. She continued: "What I mean to say is, I was wrong, and I forgive you. I LOVE YOU" She bent to kiss him, and his heart machine beeped out of control!

Obi Wan entered but stood back. He explained the whole thing, even how Qui Gon had told him about the visions being true. Anakin beckoned him to his bedside, and they embraced, as brothers once again. He told Anakin he was going back to the Temple. He was no longer going to be with Padme. She was Anakin's. Anakin apologized for letting his rage take him over the brink of the darks side. Though they all understood now how this had happened when they didn't have faith in him or believe him, he still felt guilt. But things were really wrapping up nicely.

Within a few days, Anakin was released from the hospital. He returned to his castle with Padme and the children, Obi Wan and Kory visited for awhile. When Anakin was completely well again, he took the children on a big outing, bonding with them in the best ways. He took them to the stores, and together they filled up the palace with toys, furniture, pets, colorful pretty things, and most of all, love. It was empty no more, lonely no more.

The rebels were now satisfied, because Padme had asked Anakin to restore the Senate and he had! So he had stopped the visions, destroyed the Sith by killing Palpatine and draining himself of the dark side, and he brought balance to the force by being on both sides of it and conquering all evil with goodness. Anakin had fulfilled the prophecy after all. Yoda was proud, as were Qui Gon and Mace. Everyone was.The Senate building was restored to its former glory and democracy rang in a new lifetime of peace and fairness for all the galaxy.

In the halls there, one beautiful day, there was a coronation for the Emperor, Anakin Skywalker, and his Empress, his wife, no longer a secret, Padme, Senator Amidala! Make that Padme Amidala SKYWALKER! They marched along and waved to their people and creatures and droids wearing not black but radiant blue velvet. The speaker announced their arrival "Emperor Anakin Skywalker... Empress Padme... Prince Luke.. Princess Leia...PRINCESS LEIA??!! What a flashback from Anakin's visions! Leia was indeed a princess after all, but in a much better way! With her real family, in happiness and freedom!

After the new republic was established, and all was well, and the Jedi Temple was running fine with Obi Wan in charge, Anakin and Padme decided it was time for that honeymoon they'd never had. Padme had spent much time on Naboo, so she didn't want to go back there just yet. She would take her husband to proudly visit her family soon though! She asked Anakin where he wanted to go, but Tattoine was not his first choice. "Alderaan" He said, his face lighting up at the thought. "Alderaan? Why?" What a strange choice, of every planet in the galaxy! But she agreed, and off to Alderaan the Skywalker family went for their vacation.

Anakin, Padme, Luke and Leia stood on a veranda near Bail Organa's place, looking out at the gorgeous mountain view. Padme sighed. "Yes, this is a lovely, peaceful place, the mountains are so beautiful this time of the Alderaan summer season" Anakin looked at the scenery, then back at her. If she had any idea just how beautiful it was that Alderaan was even still here! Someday he'd have to tell her about how it was destroyed in his visions,but for now he was just too happy that it was still here, and she was still here, alive! And how overjoyed he was that he had not become a villianous monster who terrorized the galaxy, or that he was not trapped in the terrible black metal suit and mask, unable to breathe without it. He felt so lucky not only to have Padme and the children, and to be a part of their lives, and to be on an existing Alderaan, but to be whole (well, except that one hand)and healthy. She looked up at him, so beautiful, his pretty blue eyes, his golden hair, his smile, his body, it was hard to imagine the nightmare of him being chopped and burned, and not able to breathe. Or that she would be dead, and the children raised by others? These things still haunted them, but they were only shadows that were fading fast. Now it was all too good, none of that happened, things were all right. Anakin and Obi Wan had made them right. Everything was really going to be okay!

Anakin took one more look at the panoramic view, then at his beautiful, loving family, and out of joy and gratefulness, he took in one huge breath of fresh air, and exhaled with a sigh. It felt so good to be able to do that. No suit, no mask. Padme stared at the mountains again, and turned to Anakin, holding onto his arm. "Oh Anakin, I'm so glad you decided to come here. These mountains are breathtaking." Breathtaking? He thought how funny and ironic that was, considering what he had just been thinking of. Ha, breathtaking! He smiled with much pleasure as he turned to her, took her in his arms, and said, "Padme, you take my breath away!"

Then he couldn't help but bust out laughing, and she laughed too, as he picked her up and swung her around and around, surrounded by the glorious view of Alderaan. As Anakin spun Padme around, Luke and Leia ran circles around their parents, shrieking and giggling. Their laughter echoed into the mountains, and thoughout the galaxy, in celebration.

THE END


End file.
